


The Morning After the Night Before

by dirtygsanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtygsanchez/pseuds/dirtygsanchez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've stolen Rick's portal gun and he's going to enjoy getting it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After the Night Before

Rick awoke, his mind fuzzy and his back aching. He raised a weak hand to block the sunlight cruelly violating his eyes; noticing with disdain that the curtains had been ripped from windows and now lay discarded on the floor. Raising his head to survey the chaos surrounding him, he grinned; the room was in pieces, a broken lamp, ripped clothes, half a dozen empty wine bottles; all remaining as filthy testament to the previous nights’ carnage. He winced, his inner thigh muscles protesting painfully as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, laughing softly to himself as he noticed he still had a neck tie wrapped around one of his wrists and had gained a network of tiny bruises which now delicately patterned his arms and chest. This sight alone allowed him to partially reconstruct the previous night’s events…..Summer’s friend; what a glorious sense of debauchery the girl had. He couldn’t recall her name; admittedly he had broken so many hearts at this stage that he no longer cared to keep count. He rolled his eyes back and released a deep sigh, feeling himself growing deliciously erect at the thought of his successful conquest. The thrill however was short lived, interrupted by the memory of a stolen portal gun and a bottle to the back of the head. 

A figure stood at the doorway. 

“What the hell Rick, what happened to my room?”

“Morty, Morty, Rick stammered, You…. you shoULDn’t sneak up on a man like that  M..Morty, I could have had a heart attack Morty, is that what you…you want Morty for me to have a fucking, a fucking coRONory Morty?”

“Oh jeez Rick, I just, I mean, what happpened in here?”

“Can’t a man have a bit of, a bit of privacy Morty, I…I don’t go around asking about what you, you’ve stuck your little, your little…I mean, aliens Morty, aliens abducted me Morty and they, they wrecked your room.” 

Morty looked less than convinced. Rick grabbed his labcoat and headed for the door whilst the going was good. 

“Grandpa Rick?” Summer had appeared behind Morty, had surveyed the room and looked seriously disgusted. 

“M…Morty had a sleep over Summer, watch you don’t step in any of his loads.” Rick shouted as he made a swift exit. 

———————-

You sat on the curve of a small planet, swinging your legs and turning the portal gun over in your hands, feeling its cold edges and shivering, thinking of Rick’s calloused hands gripping the gun, gripping you, restraining you. You had only taken it to leave an impression, after all, this wasn’t your first time in space and it certainly wasn’t the first time you had left devastation in your wake as you procured a small keep-sake just for shits and giggles.

On reflection, having the gun without having Rick now seemed somewhat redundant; what was the point of exploring infinite galaxies when all you could think about was having Rick explore you again with his tongue. You simply couldn’t expel the image of Rick’s dirty smile; it had penetrated your mind. Switching on the portal gun, you examined the array of previous dimensional destinations and opted for one of Rick’s favorite bars, somewhere public, where you would be safe, but also likely to be found.

There was a flash of green as you entered the tavern and quickly located a booth in the corner. You accepted a drink from a nearby Jelly Bean who was undoubtedly giving you the eye. You slung back the tequila and turned, sensing eyes on you; Rick sat at the end of the bar, he was staring at you with an expression which seemed to be an equal mixture of annoyance, and intrigue. You were immediately reminded of tying him to the bed with considerable force the night before and cursed under your breath as you felt yourself blush crimson.

Casually he strolled towards you, away from the repetitive beat of the music, attempting a frown which he simply could not sustain. You smiled back teasingly and caressed the gun.

Grabbing you by your jacket lapels he pulled you from the booth and pushed you up against the bar, in one motion thrusting his hand into your pocket and retrieving his gun, then grinning with triumph. You turned to leave, allowing your ass to tantalizingly graze his groin. You had barely taken a step before he snatched your wrist, pulling you into him, slamming you both violently against the bar. Taking you by the throat he kissed you indulgently, he tasted of soured alcohol, corruption and fury, it was delicious.

Pulling away and licking the spittle from his lips he released his grip on your throat. You noticed with some embarrassment that the two of you had made quite a scene and the majority of the tavern’s inhabitants were staring wide-eyed at you.

“Ignore the sPECTators.” Rick growled, turning you by the waist, directing you towards the door.

“Meet me outside in five minutes if you don’t, you know, you don’t want to be stranded on this shithole pLANet.”

Before you could answer he was gone.

—————–

The street outside was dark and cool, surprisingly empty, the darkness illuminated only slightly by the chlorinated charge of electricity falling from hoovering street lights.  

“ _Where the hell is he_?” you thought, your eyes searching for any signs of life. As you passed a side alley you were grabbed from behind, a hand clasping tightly over your mouth as an arm smoothed its way around your waist and pulled you into the darkness. Before you could scream you had been released, falling awkwardly back against the wall. Rick stood in the small alleyway smiling confidently; you laughed with equal relief and nervous anticipation.

“What the actual fuck Rick?” you stammered, watching him casually lean back against the wall, lighting a slim cigar, expelling the smoke into your face and chuckling to himself.

“You…you should have seen the last girls f..fACe!” he laughed, “I…I thought she was you.”

You rolled your eyes and attempted to catch your breath, your heart was still racing; euphoric from shock. You leaned back against the wall, mimicking his stance, eyeing Rick with sinful intent, you were determined not to appear nervous or even that interested.  

Slowly stubbing out his half smoked cigar, Rick gradually turned to face you before launching himself upon you with speed, pressing you hard against the wall with his slim body, grabbing your wrists with his bony fingers and forcing them above your head.

“So I take it you…you enjoyed yourself last night, did you?” he whispered teasingly in your ear.

“Would I be here if I hadn’t, old man?” you replied in your most authoritative tone, still trying to preserve some sense of power, but failing miserably. Your wrists burned with his touch, painful wounds from the previous night’s encounter.

Holding your wrists in place with one hand, the other made its way up your dress, lowering your underwear to your ankles he grinned wolfishly at you before leaning into you, taking in your scent as he licked your neck, running his teeth along the skin, his saliva glistening, left to dry in the air. You shuddered, feeling yourself become scandalously moist as his erection pressed through the material of his trousers against your thigh.

“Take taking my portal gun, making me st..stALk you here huh?”

Slipping his hand behind you, Rick unhooked the back of your dress and underwear with a swift flick of his wrist, lowering your arms momentarily so that it slipped from them and fell to the dirty ground. Pulling your wrists back above you, he bowed his head, tracing the line down your cleavage with his tongue, leaving a slick trail of greenish spit. You sighed with pleasure, your mind somehow neglecting the fact you were standing in this trash filled alleyway on a strange planet, stripped and spread up against a wall.

——————–

Still holding your wrists above your head, the brickwork digging into your back, he skimmed his cold hand down your stomach and slid two icy digits inside you, smirking at your arousal as he watched you close your eyes and felt you become scandalously wet.

Staring dangerously at you, his eyes shining in the dark, he removed his fingers and slowly started to unbutton his brown trousers, his painfully hard cock practically springing out towards you, you smiled wickedly, “You’re such a dirty old bastard Rick!” you moaned, grinding against him, longing to have him inside you.

“I…I don’t even know your name, I don’t give a f..fUCK, that’s my, my catchphrase you know, remember last night when that became my caTCHhphrase?”

He stopped rambling and tightened his grip on your wrists, spreading your legs further apart, allowing his dick to slide between them and into you. You threw your head back as Rick performed the first in a series of violent thrusts, ramming your ass against the brickwork of the wall, small pieces crashing to the ground, creating tiny clouds of dust in the surrounding detritus.

As Rick continued to thrust into you, his eyes shut tightly in concentration of his own pleasure, his grip lessened on your wrists. Recognising your chance, you twisted your arms, breaking free of his grasp. Placing your hands over his shoulders you raised yourself, wrapping your legs around his waist, pulling him into you, your pelvis grinding against him, fucking him harder than you thought possible.

“Oh yeah, Mother Fucker, that’s it, that’s what I…I’m talking about!” He shouted with unreserved glee.

Gasping and still grinning with delight, Rick smoothed his hands over your thighs and under your ass, holding you in position, thrusting into you so violently that you felt sure you were damaging him. You scraped your fingers down the back of his lab coat as you felt yourself being swiftly brought to orgasm. Releasing a succession of short sharp gasps you grabbed the back of his head, moaning into his alcohol stained mouth as your body shuddered and shook.

The sight of your furious climax forced Rick to immediately cum, the warm fluid flooding into you in thick rapid jets, his teeth gritted, slowing depositing the last of it in time to short breathless gasps.

You lowered yourself to your feet watching with amusement as Rick withdrew, stumbling back against the wall at the other side of the narrow alleyway, panting; the sensory overload ebbing away from him like a retreating wave.  

You picked up your dress and dusted it off, turning back towards Rick.

Rick was dressed. Rick seemed rested and much to your surprise was in the middle of calibrating his gun.

“Let the games b…begin.” He proclaimed, flipping you the bird, pointing the gun at the alleyway and opening up a fresh portal.

“Wubalubadubdub!” he screamed as he disappeared into the green, without even as much as a backward glance.

He was gone before you had a chance to reply; in only a few seconds he had succeeded in stranding you on this shithole planet and to add insult to injury, the delicious, mischievous, old bastard had even managed to steal your bra as some kind of keep sake.

You were impressed.

THE END


End file.
